


It's A Wonderful Life

by orphan_account



Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Multi, feel free to leave this unread, haystack is mentioned when I need a random character because shes my favourite???, im sinning, its pretty gay sometimes, more will be added this is just what I have now, polygamy - f/f/f, shes real pretty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My friend said I couldn't do this so I proved her wrong.





	1. In Which Blackberry Tries To Make Dandelion Believe He Is Straight

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey do you guys dare me to write some really cringy watership down slashes?" I ask, pulling out my laptop.  
> "No," You all reply.  
> "Haha, you guys are so wild," I laugh, shaking my head and beginning to write.  
> "No," You all repeat, softer this time.

Dandelion gave a sideways glance to the boy on his right. His bare legs brushed against Blackberry's, and the other boy looked over with a wide, toothy grin.

"Oh my god, that was great," Blackberry shifted his weight across the bed. He ran a hand through his dark hair. Dandelion shuffled over to Blackberry's side and draped an arm over his chest and rested his head on his shoulder.

Dandelion pressed his lips against Blackberry's neck and closed his eyes. "I guess I can cross 'having sex in my aunt's bed' off the bucket list."

Blackberry moved away and gave Dandelion an incredulous look. "That's on your bucket list?" He asked, nose crinkling in disgust. Dandelion opened his eyes and gave a short laugh. "No, but it should be."

Dandelion moved back to his original position in the bed and they both stared up at the ceiling. There was a pause before Blackberry spoke again.

"I'm still straight though."

Dandelion burst out laughing and sat up. Blackberry quickly followed and sat up. The blonde looked over to his friend. "You are not straight."

"Yes I am."

"You literally just had sex with me."

Blackberry pouted, his cheeks turning red. "So what? That doesn't mean anything."

"You said you liked it," Dandelion pointed out.

"Yeah, but like, you're my friend so it doesn't count," Blackberry argued, folding his arms across his chest.

Dandelion placed his hands on Blackberry's shoulders and stared at him. "You are honestly the queerest person I've ever met."

"That's unfair. You know about four other people."

Dandelion laid back down. "Wasn't it just last week when you told me you'd bang Hazel if you could, no questions asked?"

Blackberry looked away and pursed his lips. "I said it could be platonic."

"Platonic sex isn't a thing," Dandelion added. Blackberry sighed and looked back at Dandelion.

"Okay, maybe I'm not that straight," He admitted softly, but then perked up again. "I still did it with Haystack that one time."

Dandelion laughed and entwined his fingers with Blackberry's. "Call yourself whatever you want, but don't forget you did it with a guy."

Blackberry laid back down. "Well whatever I am, that still was great sex."


	2. In Which Fiver And Vilthuril Decide Whether Or Not The Kitchen Is A Comfortable Place For Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the last one which features sex the rest are super cute and fluffy

"So," Fiver's hands tightened around the edge of the marble countertop. His dark brown eyes darted around the kitchen nervously.

 

"So," Vilthuril repeated just as awkwardly. She tipped her head to the side, her short choppy locks waving. 

 

They were supposed to be fetching the bowl of salad in the fridge, but they so obviously weren't. Vilthuril was amazed no one had come to see what was holding them up, considering they had been holed up in the kitchen for the past three minutes. But Fiver's family were pretty well-off (especially considering her situation) and their house was huge.

 

Fiver swallowed roughly. He was a year younger than Vilthuril, which wasn't much, but he only came up to her chin. She thought it was super cute that she was finally taller than someone, especially since she wasn't very tall herself. Fiver glanced over to her shyly and scuffed the toe of his sneaker against the ground. "I think we should do it."

 

Vilthuril raised an eyebrow. "Really? Are you sure? You don't have to, you know."

 

The boy nodded rapidly. His light brown curls bounced. "I want to! We've never really done anything like that before and I just," He trailed off. Fiver's cheeks reddened and he bit his lower lip. Vilthuril laughed softly and held out her hand.

 

"Cool. Let's do it."

 

It wasn't a really romantic way they both spoke, but they were nothing more than two kids in love. In the end it didn't matter.

 

Fiver shyly took her hand, and instantly Vilthuril hauled herself up on the counter. Fiver hesitated, but then placed his hands on either side of her. Vilthuril leaned down, Fiver stood on his toes, and their lips pressed together. While that happened, Vilthuril tugged off her jacket and threw it aside. Fiver's hands trailed up her hips, and the girl's fingers gripped at his hair.

 

The boy soon pulled away and kicked his shoes off, then hopped onto the counter as well. Vilthuril squeaked and shuffled backwards, still with a smile on her face. Fiver rested his forehead on hers and grinned. Vilthuril's fingers brushed the freckles on his cheeks. 

 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Vilthuril breathed, her eyes wide and almost concerned. Fiver paused, but then nodded.

 

At that, Vilthuril tugged off his shirt. Fiver unbuttoned his pants and tugged them down. They were sitting near his knees. He couldn't be bothered to pull them down any further. Vilthuril threw off her own shirt and as they went back to kissing, Fiver slipped and Vilthuril fell back onto the marble with a thump. 

 

He quickly sat up and covered his mouth. "Oh my god I'm so sorry are you okay?" His face turned red with the embarrassment that was ruining their sex. Vilthuril laughed softly and shook her head. Then she scrunched her nose up in disgust.

 

"But this marble is really cold."

 

-

 

The door swung open, and the two looked over in horror. Just outside the doorway was Hazel, eyes shining in amusement behind his glasses. "So this is what's taking you so long," He teased.

 

Fiver jumped off the counter and pulled his pants up, hurriedly buttoning them up. Vilthuril groped around for her shirt and pulled it over her head.

 

"You aren't going to tell Mum are you?" Fiver's voice was soft and pleading. "She'd hate to find out that we..."

 

"I think she's already guessed what's happened," Hazel grinned, opening the refrigerator and taking the large salad bowl out.


End file.
